


Primi Baci

by Romennim



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Italiano | Italian, Kissing, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esattamente ciò che il titolo dice :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primi Baci

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/685430) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim). 



Il primo; o quello inaspettato

  
La prima volta che voi due vi baciate – beh, in verità, è stato Merlin a baciarti, ma quello è un dettaglio che non importa davvero – è dovuto a una scommessa, proprio tre giorni dopo che il tuo pessimo servitore è entrato al tuo servizio.  
  
Hai appena finito la sessione di addestramento con i tuoi cavalieri e te ne stai andando quando vedi l'idiota venire verso di te. L'espressione sul suo viso ferma qualsiasi commento avresti fatto e ti rende immediatamente sospettoso. Socchiudi gli occhi. Merlin, sgranando i suoi grandi occhi, dice solo: “Per favore, non uccidermi.”  
  
Quella frase non promette mai niente di buono.  
  
Sei solo vagamente consapevole delle servitrici radunate di fianco alle stalle, che ridacchiano a crepapelle, e dei cavalieri con i loro grandi sorrisi in un angolo. Aspetti lì dove sei e basta, osservando i movimenti di Merlin come un falco, e realizzi troppo tardi che è venuto troppo vicino.  
  
Improvvisamente i suoi occhi blu sono proprio davanti ai tuoi, aperti e solo un po' impauriti, ma con uno strano strano luccichio dentro. In seguito sono quasi tutto ciò che puoi vedere. Non smettono di venire verso di te. Poi, qualcosa di morbido preme contro la tua bocca.  
  
 _Le labbra di Merlin._  
  
Il tuo cuore si ferma per un momento, poi inizia a battere furiosamente. Ma Merlin si sta già spostando, un timido e imbarazzato sorriso sul suo volto.  
  
“Scommessa, scusami,” dice, come se spiegasse tutto.  
  
Sei così scioccato dalla situazione – da  _te stesso_  – che reagisci nel solo modo che sai. Fingi che non ci sia stato nulla di strano e sfoghi la tua frustrazione per la tua reazione sul tuo servitore, almeno un po'. Dopo tutto, se lo merita. Completamente.  
  
“Idiota” borbotti e gli dai uno scappellotto sulla testa. “Vai a pulire le stalle.”  
  
Il giorno seguente, quando Merlin si fa finalmente vedere – di nuovo in ritardo – per aiutarti a indossare l'armatura, gli chiedi in che cosa consistesse la scommessa. Non sei capace di estrargli una risposta.  
  
Le serve ridacchiano alle tue spalle – più del solito - per almeno due settimane.  
  
-°-

Il secondo; o quello che davvero non è stato

  
La volta successiva in cui capita, la volta successiva che voi due vi baciate, non sei del tutto sicuro che sia successa. Beh, sei piuttosto sicuro che sia successa, ma hai dei dubbi e Merlin non ti ha aiutato per nulla a chiarirli. Il ragazzo è un pessimo bugiardo e questo semplicemente ti convince di più del fatto che hai ragione.  
  
Allora, è successo durante un normale banchetto. Il solito dignitario straniero su cui fare impressione, con appresso una figlia stupida; il solito Uther che si gloria di Camelot e delle sue terre prive di magia e dei suoi magnifici guerrieri; la tipica Morgana che siede di fronte a te, sembrando altezzosa e arrogante per evitare le conversazioni tremende; il solito Merlin dietro la tua schiena che tenta di rovesciare vino sulla tua maglia ogni due minuti.  
  
Ne hai finalmente abbastanza per la serata della sua incompetenza e ti stai voltando verso di lui, e parole aspre sono già sulla tua lingua quando, guardandolo, ti concentri solo sulle sue labbra attraenti e il rosa incantevole delle sue guance e il blu bellissimo in modo esasperante dei suoi occhi che si spalancano all'improvviso. Le parole lasciano la tua mente e tu vuoi solo assaporare la sua bocca. Ti alzi e ti muovi verso di lui, ma non lo raggiungi perché si sta allontanando da te e poi c'è contatto, tocco, beatitudine. Poi solo oscurità.  
  
Quando riprendi conoscenza, senti qualcosa di caldo e che respira sotto di te. Con shock – e un po' di orrore – realizzi che sei steso sopra qualcuno. Tenti di tirarti su un poco, ma quando ti muovi senti un'ondata di vertigini e vacilli un poco. Di colpo due mani sono sulle tue spalle, a darti stabilità. Apri gli occhi e guardi giù: Merlin giace sotto di te, uno sguardo preoccupato sul suo volto. Sbatti gli occhi un po' di volte, ma è ancora lì. Perché è lì? Cos'è successo?  
  
Dai un'occhiata in giro e vedi persone in varie posizioni compromettenti: Sir Leon mezzo sdraiato su quello che sembra un servitore, una serva mezza svestita vicino a un nobile, e, oh mio Dio, è tuo padre quello con la stupida figlia del dignitario?  
  
Pensi di essere rovinato per la vita. Se tutti non fossero incoscienti, penseresti che fosse un'or-...  
  
Oh Dio, realizzi immediatamente, Merlin è sotto di te e...  
  
Guardi giù verso di lui e noti il rossore delle sue guance e le labbra gonfie e...  
  
All'improvviso sei sopraffatto dalla vergogna e il senso di colpa. Questo non è come un cavaliere dovrebbe comportarsi...  
  
“Arthur.”  
  
La voce di Merlin ti distoglie di scatto dai tuoi pensieri.  
  
Deglutisci.  
  
“Sì?” Una pausa. “Guarda, non so bene cos'è successo, ma...”  
  
Pensi di sapere esattamente cos'è successo qui, ma non sai perché e, anche se il sussurro di  _magia_  sta iniziando a vorticare nella tua testa, speri di non aver fatto troppi danni. Dopo tutto, siete ancora entrambi vestiti, contrariamente ad alcune persone nella stanza, quindi forse non hai avuto troppe opportunità per comportarti male.  
  
Ma sei tu quello sopra, e sai cosa devi dire.  
  
“Mi scuso per qualunque cosa ti abbia fatto.”  
  
Merlin ti lancia uno sguardo stupito, ma sorride.  
  
“Non preoccuparti. Penso sia stato qualche tipo di magia. Ha colpito anche te, quando hai tentato di alzarti, penso, perché hai iniziato a cadere. Ho tentato di prenderti, ma eri troppo pensate e sei caduto sopra di me, facendoci cadere sul pavimento.”  
  
Gli lanci un'occhiata. Sì, è davvero un pessimo bugiardo. Ma decidi di lasciar perdere per il momento, visto che sembra a posto e non agitato.  
  
Ti alzi e ti guardi intorno. Varie persone stanno iniziando a riprendere conoscenza e decidi di aiutare chiunque sembri avere problemi perché sono intrappolati da qualcuno di troppo pesante per loro da muovere da soli.    
  
Non guardi Merlin di nuovo fino a molto più tardi quella notte quando ti aiuta a lavarti.  
  
Ti stai godendo l'acqua calda e ripensi agli eventi della giornata. Fai un mezzo sorrisetto, pensando all'espressione orripilata di tuo padre quando ha realizzato chi esattamente avesse in braccio. Solo quello gli ha fatto urlare di punizione capitale per chiunque avesse compiuto quella infida manifestazione di magia.   
  
Non sai ancora chi sia il colpevole, ma non sei molto preoccupato. Dopo tutto, nulla di davvero brutto è successo; qualunque cosa fosse ha solo lasciato dietro di sé un bel po' di persone imbarazzate e conversazioni impacciate.  
  
Lanci un'occhiata al tuo servitore, che sta tentando di lustrare i tuoi stivali seduto vicino alla tua scrivania. Sembra a posto, quasi troppo sereno. Non gli hai ancora chiesto nulla di specifico sulla giornata e sei riluttante ad affrontare il discorso. Non vuoi davvero sapere perché ti senti così, anche se è così probabilmente perché sai, sotto sotto, che hai fatto qualcosa che non avresti dovuto, e vorresti – hai  _bisogno_ di – sapere.  
  
Tenti di fare l'indifferente.  
  
“Tutto a posto?” quasi sussurri, volendo e non volendo essere sentito allo stesso tempo.  
  
La testa di Merlin si alza di colpo, e i suoi occhi trafiggono i tuoi. Non capisci la tensione improvvisa che sta crescendo nella stanza. Merlin solo si inumidisce le labbra e fa cadere lo sguardo.  
  
“Sì, tutto a posto. Perché?”  
  
Ed ora la parte difficile.  
  
“Non mi hai detto cosa ti ricordi del banchetto.”  
  
“A parte te che facevi il bastardo su quanto fossi incompetente a versarti il vino?”  
  
Si può vedere un leggero sorriso sulle sue labbra.  
  
“ _Merlin,_ ” quasi ringhi. Odi quanto tenta di far finta di non sapere. Sai che non è così, anche se fingi altrimenti. È quasi un tacito accordo che tu solo conosci, perché sicuramente Merlin si comporta come se tu non sapessi – o notassi – nulla.  
  
Merlin deve aver percepito l'avvertimento dietro al tuo tono perché interrompe quello che sta facendo e vedi le sue labbra stringersi.  
  
“Ti ho già detto cosa ricordo, Arthur.”  
  
E quindi ha deciso di continuare a mentire. Beh, okay. Tu continuerai a fingere di credergli.  
  
Ma l'immagine delle sue labbra gonfie, del suo corpo vivo e caldo sotto di te, ti segue nei tuoi sogni.  
  
-°-

Il terzo; o quello che è successo perché qualcuno è un idiota soggetto a frequenti incidenti

  
Okay. All'inizio, forse, sei stato troppo veloce nel definirlo un idiota senza equilibrio. Avresti dovuto, almeno nella tua testa, dargli una possibilità per dimostrare il contrario. Per dimostrare che può camminare dritto senza inciampare su se stesso o camminare con qualcosa di pensante tra le braccia senza cadere giù per le scale. Hai pensato che fosse solo, non so, forse non abituato alla sua nuova vita? Una vita con quattro mura e diversi compiti da svolgere.  
  
Beh, sembra che tu avessi torto. Sì, è semplicemente così... così... idioticamente maldestro. Dovresti semplicemente accettarlo.  
  
E anche se questo non vuol dire che smetterai di prenderlo in giro senza pietà, sei, la maggior parte delle volte, divertito da lui. Questo se la sua goffaggine non ti causa di essere in ritardo per un incontro con tuo padre o per una sessione di addestramento con i tuoi cavalieri. In quei casi, un'altra pulitura delle stalle è solo scontata ormai.  
  
Merlin è come un giullare assunto gratis, che dà spettacolo di se stesso a random, il che è, quasi sempre, benvenuto.  
  
Quello che non hai previsto è stata una situazione in cui la sua goffaggine epica ti potesse mettere in una posizione molto compromettente – e allettante -, perché, davvero, hai smesso di mentire a te stesso: c'è qualcosa in Merlin che ti attrae in un modo che non hai mai provato prima. C'è semplicemente troppa fiducia nei suoi occhi, troppa lealtà nelle sue azioni, così tanta tenerezza nel prendersi cura di te quando sei ferito, così tanta sincerità quando litiga con te sul benessere delle persone di Camelot, che tu non puoi più negare i tuoi sentimenti crescenti.  
  
Per gli dei, anche la sua goffaggine inizia a conquistarti!  
  
Sei finito, e lo sai.  
  
Ma questo non vuol dire che farai qualcosa al riguardo. Sei onorevole e non importa ciò che vuoi. Non metterai Merlin in quella situazione. Se vuole, sarà lui a fare qualcosa. È la parte vulnerabile e tu quello col potere. È solo giusto.  
  
Ma cosa puoi fare quanto la tentazione è spinta davanti a te, quasi giù per la tua gola?  
  
Sei solo umano dopo tutto.  
  
Comunque, sei ancora sorpreso dalle abilità di inciampare di Merlin. Dopo tutto, eri in piedi di fianco al tuo letto, a guardare giù verso il cortile – e non sai ancora come – ma all'improvviso eri sul pavimento, con un Merlin ansimante sopra di te.  
  
Quando la tua testa si è resa conto della situazione, ti sei immobilizzato e sei rimasto fermo, sentendo Merlin respirare profondamente sopra di te, il suo corpo un peso delizioso che ti immobilizzava a terra.  
  
Avresti potuto muoverlo (sei più forte di lui) ma in realtà, è stato il blu dei suoi occhi a tenerti giù, rapito. Non hai osato muoverti, e lui è rimasto lì, a guardarti.  
  
Non sai perché o come, ma dopo secondi o minuti, Merlin si è mosso e non l'ha fatto per alzarsi, ma per abbassare la testa. Mentre il tuo cuore iniziava a correre, hai sentito quella leggera pressione sulla tua bocca che non avevi sentito da quel fatidico giorno della scommessa e per un momento beato hai goduto delle leggere sensazioni di quelle labbra piene sulle tue.  
  
E poi Merlin sì è mosso, alzandosi e dandoti una mano per tirarti su. Si è voltato senza dire una parole verso il letto dove una pila di vestiti lo stava aspettando per essere rammendati. Solitamente Merlin si lamentava di quanto tu rovinassi i vestiti durante gli addestramenti ma questa volta non ha proferito parola. Si è solo seduto sulla sedia e ha iniziato a lavorare.  
  
Hai guardato in silenzio, non sapendo se dovessi dire qualcosa o no. Volevi seguire l'esempio di Merlin: dopo tutto, non avevi deciso di lasciarlo decidere?  
  
Ma questo era poco chiaro. Dopo quel bacio, cosa significava questo silenzio?  
  
Hai semplicemente deciso di seguire l'esempio di Merlin e non dire nulla, scegliendo di sdraiarti sul letto, così da non passare l'intero pomeriggio a guardare Merlin per trovare indizi.  
  
Non ha detto nulla, né fatto qualcos'altro quel giorno. O quelli seguenti.  
  
E tu hai rispettato la sua decisione.  
  
-°-

Il quarto; o quello dato per le ragioni sbagliate

  
Sei irato. No, sei arrabbiato, furioso, sul punto di esplodere.  
  
Okay, hai accettato alla fine il fatto che Merlin non ti abbia voluto dire della magia. Hai accettato il fatto che ha inconsciamente deciso che tu dovessi scoprire tutto da te. Hai accettato il fatto che  _tu_  abbia dovuto iniziare la conversazione sulla magia. Dopo tutto, sei stato tu quello che ha voluto – che ha avuto bisogno – della conferma. E hai accettato la magia stessa. Davvero, lo hai fatto. E non è stato neppure troppo difficile.  
  
Hai notato le piccole cose prima; il tuo bagno che non si raffreddava, il fuoco che scoppiettava anche senza quasi legna rimasta. Stupide cose davvero, che avrebbero dovuto solo farti essere più arrabbiato con Merlin per essere così imprudente per cose senza importanza. Poi hai notato il sottile aiuto mentre combattevi mostri o banditi. Dopo quello, non hai potuto non notare l'aiuto mentre combattevi maghi pericolosi e malvagi. Quello è stato davvero impossibile non vederlo una volta che i tuoi occhi si sono aperti.  
  
Anche sapendo che l'aiuto era necessario, questo non ha voluto dire che tu fossi contento sapendo in quanto pericolo Merlin fosse. Cavalieri erano sempre in giro, persone erano sempre da qualche parte. C'erano occhi ovunque, probabilmente. Merlin doveva essere cauto e non doveva fare nulla quando potevi occuparti dei problemi da solo. Doveva.  
  
E questo è il motivo per cui, ora, sei così arrabbiato, così furioso. Il piccolo aiuto che hai ricevuto nella sala del trono, per gli dei, davanti a tuo  _padre_ , non era necessario. Merlin ha rischiato la morte per nulla. Nulla!  
  
Come puoi tollerare il pensiero di lui in costante pericolo in Camelot se Merlin non è capace di almeno provare a nascondere le sue abilità?  
  
Come puoi smettere di temere ogni dannato minuto che Merlin potrebbe essere scoperto se l'uomo stesso è così imprudente?  
  
Se non per se stesso, dovrebbe farlo per la  _tua_  sanità mentale!  
  
E ora sei furioso e non sai come lasciar andare questa orribile emozione che sta divorando il tuo petto. Ma per gli dei, è stato così stupido!  
  
Dovresti scendere giù al campo di addestramento e combattere. Questo è ciò che dovresti fare. Ma per qualche ragione, invece di dirigerti verso le scale che portano fuori dal castello, vai dritto verso la tua stanza. Quasi non ti aspetti che Merlin ti segua, ma lo fa. E poi ricordi che gli hai ordinato – con una voce piuttosto aspra, facendo una smorfia mentre lo ricordi all'improvviso, - di venire con te.  
  
E sai che non dovresti parlargli nello stato in cui sei, ma non puoi evitarlo, sei solo troppo arrabbiato, troppo spaventato.  
  
“Non osare fare mai più una cosa del genere!” sussurri con voce pericolosa. “Sono stato chiaro?”  
  
Merlin, che fino a quel momento non ha sollevato lo sguardo dal pavimento, all'improvviso ti guarda in modo truce.  
  
“Non puoi chiedermi questo.” replica, con sguardo intenso.  
  
“È stato stupido, Merlin! Stupido e inutile!”  
  
Fa un passo verso di te.  
  
“Il mio dovere, il mio destino, è proteggerti! Non puoi chiedermi di farmi da parte quando c'è pericolo per me!”  
  
“Non c'era bisogno che tu intervenissi, Merlin! Se mio padre, per qualche dono di dio, non fosse stato voltato dall'altra parte, ti avrebbe visto! E sai dove saresti ora?”  
  
Merlin ti guarda in modo truce.  
  
“Ho dovuto!”  
  
A quella risposta un'ondata di rabbia scorre dentro di te. Perché? Perché non lo vede?  
  
E allora fai qualcosa che ti sei promesso non avresti fatto.  
  
Hai troppa rabbia che ancora scorre dentro di te e la verità è che non hai mai davvero imparato a controllarla senza uno sfogo fisico. Il tuo sfogo è sempre stato combattere perché nessun'altra emozione a parte la rabbia è mai stata coinvolta.  
  
Ma ora, la rabbia non è da sola. C'è anche paura e desiderio. Quindi cosa fai?  
  
Afferri la sua maglia, lo tiri con forza contro il tuo petto e la baci.  
  
Il bacio è brutale, arrabbiato e aggressivo. È per insegnargli qualcosa, non per condividere, e quindi è ciò che un bacio non dovrebbe essere: una punizione. Per lui, che è stupido e imprudente e dentro di te per sempre. E per te, perché lo vuoi così tanto e sei insicuro perché non fa nulla per cancellare, almeno, la tua paura di non essere voluto a tua volta.  
  
La tua bocca e la tua lingua sono quasi violente contro la sua e quando senti un lamento venire da lui, realizzi quello che stai facendo e lo spingi via.  
  
Ti volti, dandogli le spalle, e ti prendi il viso tra le mani. Dio, cosa hai fatto?  
  
Ora la tua vergogna è completa: lo hai attaccato per esprimere un'opinione, solo perché eri arrabbiato, e gli hai tolto la sua scelta di fare il primo passo, come hai promesso avresti fatto.  
  
Dio, non hai rispetto per lui, per te stesso?  
  
“Arthur.”  
  
Il tono sommesso, supplicante in quella voce ti fa sentire ancora più vergogna.  
  
Non puoi affrontarlo ora. Sì, sei un codardo, ma non puoi. Non in questo stato mentale.  
  
“Vai nella tua stanza, Merlin.”  
  
“Ma...”  
  
“Vai, Merlin.”  
  
Senti uno strascichio dietro di te e poi la porta aprirsi e chiudersi.  
  
Chiudi gli occhi per un momento e ti volti, la stanza è vuota e all'improvviso il fiasco di vino sembra molto allettante. Bevi fino ad addormentarti.  
  
-°-

Il quinto; o quello che è stato l'inizio

  
La giornata è stata stancante. Prima, un giro di ricognizione vicino al confine con il regno di Cendred, poi un combattimento con alcuni banditi. Niente di serio, ma erano molto ben preparati. I tuoi uomini sono stati presi di sorpresa, ma hanno gestito bene la situazione dopo le prime difficoltà.  
  
E ora sei su una delle mura del castello, a guardare giù Camelot e il suo popolo e le sue terre. Il sole sta lentamente tramontando e la luce bassa dà a tutto un'aria magica, scintillando sui tetti, sugli alberi e sull'acqua dei fiumi.  
  
Senti qualcuno avvicinarsi e poi fermarsi vicino a te. Volgi lo sguardo leggermente verso il nuovo venuto, sapendo già chi sia. Merlin è proprio di fianco a te, a guardare giù verso il villaggio. Poi volge lo sguardo verso di te.  
  
La luce del sole che illumina i suoi capelli e il suo volto sono un improvviso gioco di luce e ombra. I suoi occhi blu scintillano al tramonto.  
  
Il tuo respiro si ferma in gola e lo fissi.  
  
Gli occhi di Merlin sono incatenati ai tuoi e poi lui si muove in avanti verso di te. Senti il suo respiro sulle tue labbra. Poi, la sua lingua traccia la tua bocca. Tu rimani lì e basta, non credendo che stia finalmente accadendo.  
  
Il tuo cuore è un tamburo nel tuo petto e desideri ardentemente toccarlo.  
  
-°-

Il sesto; o quello giusto

  
Mentre Merlin inizia a tirarsi indietro, un'espressione distrutta sul suo volto, fai scivolare un mano dietro al suo collo e lo tiri gentilmente verso di te.  
  
Le vostre labbra si incontrano di nuovo e questa volta il vostro bacio è pieno di solo quello che era destino che fosse: lealtà, verità, sincerità, amicizia, attenzione. Semplicemente, è amore.

**Author's Note:**

> Data di prima pubblicazione: 26 Aprile 2011


End file.
